Unfulfilled Promises
by HomesickForHeaven
Summary: Gold finds a new friend, a neko, and promises him no harm. How long will it be until Gold breaks that promise? ONESHOT -May be continued. Neko!SilverXGold. AU


**Silver: Hey guys. Penguins. Whatever you are. I just wanted to remind you that I own Pokémon! *waits for shocked gasps... Doesn't get any* Was it really that obvious that I was lying?**

* * *

The red-haired teen leaned on the wall, his breaths coming out in heavy gasps and wheezes. His energy was nearly all spent, but he knew he had to get away. That last time he stopped, they had nearly caught him. But the problem was that his body was no longer obeying him. Miles behind him, his powerful ears detected the sound of the well-trained Mightyena, tracing his own scent. He forced himself to start sprinting again, but his sprint was short-lived. He bumped into someone carrying groceries. He fall backwards, and his head hit the ground hard. The world began swimming and his body went limp as he lost what little consciousness he had had.

Meanwhile the bumped teen was in a state of panic. People don't normally faint when they fall, unless they were really weak, or had hit their head on something and the knocked-out teen seemed to be both. He put down his groceries, and pick up the unconscious teen. To his shock he had cat-ears, or so it seemed. He wasn't really sure, since the moon was covered by clouds, and he couldn't see clearly. He began heading to the home he shared with his friend, Crystal. As he moved into streets with better lighting it became clear that the youth definitely had cat ears... And a tail.

"Open up Crys, it's me! Gold!" he said as he knocked onto the door of their house

"Finally! You took your time!" Crystal complained- but stopped when she saw the youth. "What is that thing?"

"He's not a thing," Gold retorted as he gently set him on a settee. "He's a he."

When the knocked-out teen came to, the first thing he noticed was that he was in a comfortable place. His silver eyes moved around rapidly, searching for hidden danger. He found none, which put him in a greater state of suspicion. He let out a low hiss as he got of the settee.

"So you're awake?" A voice asked from behind.

The teen pressed himself against the wall and hissed fiercely his tail swishing warningly as he glared at the intruder.

The latter gave a low laugh, though he was clearly startled. "Hey, Crys! Our cat-hybrid is awake!"

"Neko," the former murmered.

"What?"

"NEKO! I'm a neko! Not a hybrid!"

That was met with another laugh, "Well then neko, I'm Gold, what's your name?"

The threatening posture was finally dropped, as the neko relaxed. "0-2-8-4-9-3."

"What?" Gold said in surprise, "Neko- that's a number... Not a name."

Crystal had stepped into the scene, but her arrival was immediately met with the neko's aggression. This time he was more aggressive then he had been with Gold. "W-what's up with it?"

Gold slowly crawled towards the neko, "Easy boy," he coaxed, "Everything's fine. I promise. I'm always here- and if I'm here no one's going to harm you. Promise."

"You don't understand!" the neko wailed. "She's just like them!"

"She's not. I promise," Gold answered as he slowly stood up so that he and the neko were eye level.

Fear flashed in the silver eyes as he scratched Gold's cheek so powerfully that blood flowed.

Gold winced, but made no attempt to brush of the blood.

The neko was now standing stiff and alert, almost waiting some form of abuse. Gold acted unexpectedly. He hugged the him. Slowly, reluctantly the other hugged back.

"Why did you do that kitty?" Gold asked softly.

"I thought- you- them," the reply came, and only succeeded in confusing Gold.

"Kitty, who are they?" Gold asked as he gently smoothed the red hair.

Instantly the neko's back stiffened. "They- my father and his team, made me a neko. I was normal. And it hurt. I fought... But they know how to punish... I escaped- b-ut they need me to finish the experiments. They can't use my brother and sister anymore."

"Why?" Gold asked curiously.

The neko hugged Gold tightly and tears began flowing from the silver eyes. "D-de-dead! H-h-he ki-kill-killed them!"

Gold allowed the other to cry as much as he could, the whole time muttering reassuring words, and rubbing the red hair. The crying increased in volume until it became an unearthly wail of distress.

"Crystal." Gold said, as the tears subsided, "Bring him clothes. Proper ones from mine."

Crystal nodded and hurried upstairs.

"You're gonna live with us." Gold said firmly the now-quiet neko. "Got that kitty? So first of- you need a proper name. Not a serial number!"

The latter's tail twitched in agreement.

"I'm going to call you a really cool name- but what?"

A helpless shrug was the answer.

"I know! I'm called Gold because of my eyes! So you shall be Silver! I've never seen silver eyes like yours!"

"Si-silver?" The other murmured, then repeated it with more conviction. "Silver! I like it!"

Crystal at that moment came with a change of clothes. "Is i-" she began, but caught Gold's warning glance. "Is he going to shower?"

Silver's tail stiffened at the word "shower" and both Gold and Crystal noted that.

"I'll come with you- don't worry." Gold encouraged.

Silver gave a weak nod and followed Gold, as they headed to the shower.

"Do you mind me look while you shower?" Gold asked Silver.

The other shook his head. "I don't know the meaning of privacy. You're better then many." The reply was bitter.

He took of his shirt, and Gold stared.

"What?" Silver asked defensively, "I told you they know how to punish."

"You did." Gold agreed, his cheerful tone masking the savage anger he felt inside.

The thin body was tattooed with scars, weals, burns, and lashes left by various instruments.

"Where do you live kitty?" Gold asked.

Silver's eyes narrowed. "You're not going there." It came out as a command.

Gold stood up, "Try and stop me." His anger showed clearly now, no longer suppressed.

Silver grabbed him tightly, digging his claw-like nails tightly into the leather jacket. "You promised!"

Gold slapped the neko's cheek sharply, causing him to let go in shock. He didn't bother looking backwards. He knew if he saw Silver's state he'd change his mind.

Silver was in a corner, cowering. Tears streamed on his cheeks, and his shoulders shook in silent sobbing. He watched Gold leave, and slam the door. He heard his footsteps exit the house, and another door slam.

"You broke my promise," he whispered, rocking himself backwards and forwards.

* * *

**Silver: Should I continue this? Anyway expect a songfic today or tomorrow from me. Hopefully.**


End file.
